


ALIEN

by jiwonsmuse



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Parallel Universes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwonsmuse/pseuds/jiwonsmuse
Summary: Life was never so cruel to you. If there was possibly any superpower that you could have, it would be luck itself. You never really failed, nothing could ever really destroy you. You always got by with just enough amount of luck to survive. But one tragic incident turned your life upside down. It's always that one tragic incident. And just when you thought it was destroying you, everything resets. One day, you somehow just wake up next to the parents you thought you had lost in an accident last year. And that one celebrity Kim Jiwon, you always saw on tv turns out to be an annoying ex of yours.It's gonna be a story with a slow and thorough buildup. So please have patience and enjoy reading. If you're looking for a quick read, this might not be the best AU for you :(





	1. Chapter 1

Your head throbbed with every beat the DJ mixed. Your vision was hazy but these days that's what your normal vision is like. Not too long ago you got fired from work. You haven't been to school for the last 3 months. All that was in your head was the past memories of your family. " _Might as well have taken me?"_ you say to yourself or maybe to the God, you have lost faith in. There was no one else in the world you were closer with than your family. They were the best people you knew and the greatest blessing you had in this life. Probably your lucky charm to surviving every obstacle in life. 

The music started feeling like screams of hell, that you had to just get out of the club with an empty bottle of whiskey in your hand. Your friend Lia chased after you as you stumbled out of the club. You were miserable and that was no secret. Depression flashed in your gloomy eyes. It hurt so bad that living was like constantly dying every second on repeat. You have everything else, just not the people you are not you without. You push Lia away as she tries to get a hold of you. You scream and cry. It's been a year and you seem to be stuck in that one frozen moment. You run through the crowd of the happy city people. Just trying to get away, to get home, curl up in your bed and cry another night away. You didn't expect that you won't be seeing the next sunrise. Or so you thought. 

The honk of the school bus was like any other irrelevant noise in your head. You ignore it like everything else you've been ignoring for the past year. The lights flashed blinding your vision. Your body dropped lifelessly with half a second's painful jolt.  _That was less painful than I thought._ You thought to yourself before your nerves gave up on you.  _Death felt like a relief._

 

 _Why is it so noisy in heaven? Or am I in Hell?_ You ask yourself wishing you could block your ears right now. It was getting so irritating. Like the noise that forcefully wakes you up from a deep slumber. You scrunch your face and open your eyes feeling like a thousand needles of light poking into your eyeballs. 

"Baby, my baby girl" a familiar voice cried out for you. Too familiar. A voice you've been dying to hear once again. You look to your left and jolt up to hug your mother. What you felt was indescribable. You hugged your mother tight and sobbed loudly in her shoulder. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay baby" your mom says gently rubbing your back. 

"I missed you so much, mom. God! I missed you, mom! I thought I'd never see you again" you cried aloud. 

"I'm right here my baby," your mom said with a shaky voice.

Your dad patted your head and you looked up to meet his teary eyes and burst into tears again. Your heart was overflowing with happiness and relief. You wondered if this was heaven. Have you reunited with your family? 

After the happy reunion, you calmed down a little to make sense of the situation. And it turns out that you were in the hospital. You had an accident when you were returning home from college. Luckily, it wasn't too serious of an accident and your wounds weren't fatal. Your mom was still a crying mess though, while you sat there wondering how the accident wasn't fatal when you could've sworn it literally crashed the life out of you. Or was it just something that your subconscious was wishing happened? 

"Y/n!" A guy frantically stormed into the room, calling out for you. You look up at him in confusion as you have never seen him before. Never in your life. He runs towards your bed and gently hugs you, then kisses your forehead. You just continue staring at the unfamiliar face. He was a skinny and tall figure, quite handsome, a little above average, definitely cute but not your type. "Are you okay??? You scared the life out of me!" He cried. 

"I'm..I'm okay," you say sounding uncertain. You were okay indeed, but it was getting difficult to make sense of what was happening that you subconsciously blurted out "who are you?" 

"eh?" he looked at you nervously. 

You glanced back at him with no feelings in your eyes. Just pure curiosity about what was going on? "I...Do I know you?" you ask. 

The man let out a nervous laugh and said "Y/n you're funny. But it's no time for a joke. I almost got a heart attack when I got the call from your brother"

 _Okay?_ you say in your head. How is that supposed to explain anything? 

The doctor then walks in for some quick checkups and asks everyone to leave. After she was done, your parents and brother walk in. 

"Josh had to leave. He had something come up. He didn't wanna leave, but I insisted he did since it seemed important" your mom said sitting by your side. 

"Josh...so that was....Josh" you say like you understand that he's  _Josh._ But you still don't know him. 

"Come on in, man" you heard your brother say to someone at the door. Your brother's tall figure blocked another tall figure in front of him that you couldn't see till he steps forward and awkwardly walks into the room. Your parents turn around and exchange glances at each other upon seeing him. Then everyone leaves the room except who just walked in and the nurse. 

Your eyes widen in surprise, shock, confusion, anything name it. 

 _What is Kim Jiwon doing here?_ You ask yourself in disbelief. 

"Hey" Jiwon's eyes waver as he sits down beside your bed hesitantly. 

"Hi" you turn away as you greeted him back.  _What's going on?_

"How are you feeling? 

"Good" you reply in the simplest word possible. 

"Good" he repeats nodding his head. The atmosphere was tight and awkward. You steal glances at his perfect face that you always saw on a tv screen. Black hair, brown highlights, his long bangs parting in the middle. His eyebrow piercing peeking through his perfectly styled bangs. His intense eyes caught your eyes as you just looked away again. Why the heck is a celebrity sitting right next to your hospital bed. 

"So...why are you here?" you ask. 

"I know right?" he said letting out a weak laugh. "I have that much empathy left in me" which sounded somewhat offensive but you couldn't quite catch the context. 

"What do you mean?" you ask feeling dumb. 

"Your brother called me" he said. 

"How'd he get your number?" you ask, absolutely clueless. Why would your brother have the number of a top celebrity? And why would he call him in the first place?

"What do you mean? Your brother and I are still in good terms" he replies. 

"Huh? How do you know my brother? How do you know me?" you ask finally voicing all the questions that were lingering in your head for the longest. 

Jiwon's eyes widen and his stare intensified as if finally getting hang of the situation. His jaws dropped open as he just looked around blankly in tension. He seemed like he has figured out something that you haven't. 

"Y/n, take care. I'm gonna leave now" he says without answering your questions and you didn't bother to ask again because there was something off about this whole situation. 

He went out and started speaking to your family. Your nurse called your doctor who came in and did a second check up on you. It hasn't even been 15 minutes, why another check up? In the presence of your family, the doctor asks you several questions that you couldn't answer except the questions about your family and relatives' names. You answered as you knew, everything that you could remember about your past memories with your family but your parents just looked at you in confusion and denial that any of the answers were correct. They didn't know what you were talking about. And you didn't know what they were talking about. They were the same parents, yes, but it was like you guys were in a different story. You couldn't take all these confusing events at this state and second later, you just fainted. 

Hours later you woke up to the doctor declaring that you have amnesia. 


	2. Chapter 2

You were allowed to return home the next morning with your parents. Nothing still makes sense. Everyone else is convinced that you have amnesia but you just couldn't accept the fact that a whole life that you lived prior to your accident was just a dream? Illusion? A made up tale? That wasn't it. Do amnesia patients generally have a brand new memory of events replacing their original past? Not that you ever heard of anything like that before. You've tried talking to your parents and the doctor, but they didn' understand except the fact that you completely lost your memory. You didn't bother to insist anymore when the doctor suggested you take a psychological test. That is something you weren't gonna have. You shut your mouth and went back home. Your address wasn't even the same as you've always known.

"How old am I?" You ask hesitantly wondering if you were even in the right timeline. 

"21" your dad replied looking at you and then at your mom. The stress on their faces was so evident. 

You walked into your house as everything inside felt new to you. You looked around till you were escorted to your bedroom. It was very organized and decorated in a peach-pink theme. You realized you didn't like that color. How could you have set it up this way? So many stuffed toys all over the room. A huge vanity dresser was full of so many different kinds of makeup products.  _I don't even know how to use half of these things._ You think to yourself. 

Realizing you might've left yourself a diary or maybe a phone to help you remember things about yourself? Going through the entire room you found many interesting things and finally your phone an iPhone X. But you've always been a Samsung user. As you put your thumb on the home button, the phone turned on and flashed your face on the home screen. At first glance, you thought it was a model or something. Took you a few seconds to realize it was you but you've never looked this pretty.  _Wow._

"Y/n?" a female voice called your name as you looked up to see a cute tall girl standing at the door. You blinked at her without saying anything.  _Who is she?_   She also continued staring at you for a few seconds before sighing as it seemed like in disappointment. You smiled at her out of courtesy. 

"You don't remember me either?" she asked approaching you. 

"No..I'm sorry. Who are you?" You asked shaking your head. 

"I'm Subin. Your..friend" she said nervously. The way she said friend sounded very forced. Not that you could understand what any of that meant. But she was here to see you. She must be a good friend if she came all the way to your place to check up on you. 

"Can you help me?" you ask with a desperate tone. 

"Huh?" 

"I don't know where to start, but nothing is making sense to me. Everything is..different. I can't speak to anyone about it. Not yet. But I need help with adjusting to this life?" 

Subin looks at you with a raised eyebrow. Speak about what? Adjusting to what life now? You didn't make sense to her either but she wasn't unwilling to help. 

"I'll try," she says. 

You take her hand and flash a bright smile in gratitude. "Thank you so much!" you say and Subin's eyes grow wider in surprise. You take your hands away and apologize assuming she didn't like you being like this. "I'm sorry, I was just.. you know happy and grateful you're willing to help"

"No no no, it's it's okay. I was just surprised because...well you don't naturally do that" 

"Do what?"

"You know...being nice" she replied as she wasn't sure if it was right telling you-you're not generally nice. 

"I...so..I'm not nice?" you were dumbfounded. 

"No, you are. Right now I mean. Not the pre-amnesia you...I don't mean to be rude"

"No please tell me about me. Don't hesitate. It's okay. I need to get my shit together," You insisted and she nodded in response. 

Subin helped you find the keys to one of the drawers under your study table. In there you found a journal that seemed more like a personal diary. 

"I often used to see you write on these types of journals. I think they might have more personal information about yourself" she said pointing at the stack of old completed journals. 

"Wow..it's almost like I knew I would lose my memory. Sweet back up" you laughed to yourself as Subin just continued staring at you.

There was something off about Subin. She seemed like a nice person and she was helping you out too. But she wasn't exactly happy about this. Her expressions were rather gloomy and bothered. There is a story between the two of you that you could not remember. 

"Subin if you're not comfortable with this, it's okay," you say.

"It's not that. You know, we weren't quite in good terms. Well before your accident. And it's just..it's taking me some time to adjust to this change as it is taking for you. With you losing your memories, it kind of changes a lot of things for the people around you as well" she explained. You nodded in agreement. It was understandable to you. 

You talked to each other for a while and loosened up a bit. You figured you were going to need to build this bond with Subin, especially since she's the only "friend" you have right now. But it's better than nothing. You explored your room, read your journals and continued learning more about yourself. The more you read, the more you realize this isn't you. The person on these journals is definitely not you. You're nothing like that. Does amnesia change a person's personality like that? This is like a whole new world you're stuck in and nobody is on the same page as you. 

 

_The next day_

"You wanna what?" your mom asks in disbelief.

"I wanna get a haircut," you say grabbing your ponytail and looking at it. You've never liked long hair that much. Short hair has always been your go-to as it was easy to maintain and style. 

"But you hate short hair.." 

"I do?... Well, I guess not anymore?" 

It was Sunday, so you went out and got your haircut. You look at yourself in the mirror. Your thin black hair barely touched your shoulders now, in a bob style.  _Better._ You whisper to yourself. Next, you headed to the mall with your mom and bought yourself some new clothes.

"You don't like the ones in your closet? They're brand new" she asked.

"No mom, not my style. Say what, donate them" you say picking yourself some new clothes from the boutique. 

Your parents stare at you as you continue to change the items in your room one by one in a single day. Not that they weren't happy, just surprised how you could change so much. Besides that, they were rather very happy that you're how you are because apparently, you were never so affectionate towards your family like you are now.  

You also insisted to go back to school the next day. Staying at home and contemplating your identity is going to do you no good. Your family wasn't so sure about it at first, but they let you anyways, in the care of Subin. You feel like you're being a burden on Subin when she clearly said you didn't use to be in good terms with her. 

"It's okay. I'm kind of hesitant to leave you on your own in this state," Subin said after you apologized to her again for the trouble. 

As soon as you got off the car, heads were turning towards your direction. Whispers grew louder. People's gazes fixed on you and your movements. You look around awkwardly and put a hat on to hide your face. Not that you've done anything wrong, but the stares were making you feel uncomfortable. Subin said it was because you are quite popular in school.  _Me? Popular? Man, I've always just been the basic average girl._ You talk to yourself in your head. 

You head to your math class and sit down at the corner of an empty table. Subin doesn't have this class so you're on your own here. 

"Y/n" a guy in thick glasses and messy hair approaches your table calling your name, "do you remember me?" 

You stare at him and then shake your head. 

"Waahhh...so it is true...can I sit here?" he asks pointing at the sit across from you. You politely smile and nod. The guy almost tripped on the chair and fell. Your smile almost sent him into a shock. 

"Are you okay?" You get up from your seat in concern.

"I'm fine I'm fine. I'm just...really shocked right now. You've never smiled at me before" he said excitedly.

"Really? I'm sorry" 

"Please...it's really weird hearing you apologize.." he was getting embarrassed at this point. Your interaction with him was making him go through a series of different reactions. 

 _Was I that mean?_  You ask yourself. 

Lunch was even weirder. You went to the cafeteria and got your meal. Subin said she won't be able to make it to lunch because she has to assist her professor with some lab work. So you just find yourself a seat at an empty table near the windows. As you continued eating your meal quietly, a group of other students came and sat beside you at the lunch table. 

"So you're sitting  _here_?" a familiar voice asked. You lifted your head to see the same face from 2 days ago. Jiwon. You did not quite understand the emphasis on "here".  _I go to school with a celebrity?_ is all you could think. 

"Am I not allowed to?" You ask in confusion. 

"Nah nothing like that," he said shaking his head, but his friends and the people around you keep staring at you. You were getting nervous again, so you decided to ask him why they were staring. He's the only face that you know here.

"Jiwon" you call him as he started eating his meal. He looked up at you with his eyes widened. 

"You remember me?" he asks. 

"Uh, no..I mean yeah. Just your face and name?" 

He raises an eyebrow and looks at you with the most confusing look ever. You couldn't help but notice how charming his unique visuals were. 

"Did you wanna say something?" 

"Ah yeah..uhm.." you lean towards him a little bit so you could whisper to him, "why is everyone staring at me?" 

He gave you another look and rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Y/n, do you remember...any of your friends? Or anyone here?" he asked leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. 

You awkwardly shake your head. "Subin..introduced herself the other day, so I kinda just know her for now" you added. 

"Subin? Su-bin?" He asks twice in disbelief. "Wow...and you somehow remember me? my face, name whatever but you do?" 

You just froze in your seat and blinked at him, stealing glances at the weird people around you who were still staring at you. 

"This is like a..drama" he snapped his fingers at the crowd that was staring at your table and they immediately looked away. You figured he has power in here. "They stare because of your condition and.." 

"And?" you ask.

"You're wearing sweat pants and..you have short hair?" he said looking at your hair. 

"Am I not supposed to?" You ask looking at your clothes wondering what's wrong with them.

"No I mean you can wear whatever but... _you_ don't do that. You like dresses" 

"Well I don't anymore" you replied with a random smile. 

"This bitch!" a squeaky female voice came towards your table while yelling. Her sudden shout almost scared you. "What are you doing?!" She stopped right next to the table, facing Jiwon. 

"Eating my salad?" he replied.

"With her?!" she pointed at you. 

"We're just talking chill, babe," he said stuffing a bunch of lettuce in his mouth. 

"You really have the audacity don't you?" now she was talking to you. You just stared at her like a fool and said nothing. You had no idea what was going on. "Bitch! I am talking to you!" 

"Can you not be so loud?" you say taking a bite out of your sandwich. Typically you wouldn't speak because you don't know what's happening, but you didn't like her calling you  _bitch._  

"Do you hear someone?" She scoffed. "You have the nerve to sit here and eat with MY boyfriend!"

You squinted your eyes trying to make use of your last two brain cell, "Who? I'm just eating my own damn sandwich" 

"Ohhh my God! Have you lost your mind. I can't believe this" she yelled again as you continued feeding yourself the delicious sandwich in your hand. Half of the crowd was staring in silence and the other half was dying in laughter because this was some entertainment. "Are you really not going to tell her anything?" she was speaking to Jiwon again.

"What am I supposed to say? I'm eating. You sit down and eat with me" he said. 

"She's really trying to pick a fight with me today isn't she?!" 

"What? I don't even know you" you fire back. You didn't know her but you already don't like her. 

On the other side, Subin just arrived at the cafeteria and spotted this mess. "Oh lord, no," she said under her breath before rushing to your table. 

"Y/n we gotta leave, let's go," she says grabbing your backpack. 

"Eh? Where?" you ask. 

"Oh no no no she started this, we're gonna finish this first" the mad girl continued yelling. 

"Maya, please. Let's not make this situation worse." Subin says grabbing you by the arm. 

"I'M making the situation worse? Jiwon! Tell her!" 

"Babe, let it go. I'll tell you what's up" while Jiwon tried to calm the girl he was calling  _babe,_ perhaps his girlfriend, Subin got you out of the cafeteria. 

"Y/n, you DON'T get involved with those people okay? Never" Subin says tossing your stuff on the park bench outside.

"But why?" you ask in a muffled tone as you continued chewing your sandwich, "The sandwich here is so good.."

"You used to hate it...anyways why are we talking about sandwiches? Y/n you have beef with those people over there" Subin pointed at the cafeteria window where Jiwon's entire squad was at. 

"What? I never had beef with anyone!" you blurt out and then roll your eyes realizing everything you ever knew was a delusion. "What happened between us?" 

"He's your ex. Jiwon. And that's Maya, his current girlfriend" she replied. 

You almost choked on your beloved sandwich. "WHAT?! I didn't read anything about that in my journal!" 

"What journal are you reading?! Try the ones from the last 2 years!" Subin yelled back at you. 

You dropped your butt on the bench and continue eating while contemplating about the whole situation. "This is...weird. I dated KIM JIWON?" 

"You sound like you remember Jiwon?" she asked in surprise. 

"Not really. Just his name and face" you reply, "Is he a celebrity or something?" 

Subin chuckled. The first time you saw her laugh and it made you feel good. "Where did you get that? He's just a jock, I mean not really but you used to call him that. You could say he's a student celebrity" 

"Hmm tell me more about him" 

"You wanna know about HIM out of all people? Ironic"

"It's because..why is he the only person I remember?"

"Good question. I wonder too. Maybe you guys had something more serious than what it looked like to everyone else" 

"What did it seem like to everyone else?" you ask throwing the wrapper into the trash can. 

"Nothing more than the two most popular guy and girl in the school dating, fighting and beefing with each other"

"What is this? Riverdale?"

"You don't remember shit, but you do remember Riverdale? I'm speechless" she wheezed at your remark. You smile at the way she laughed at you.

"Why were we beefing though? He seemed so nice to me back in the hospital and even here at the cafeteria" 

"That's just how Jiwon is. He's very well behaved. He never really acts up, especially against women. But he hates you and what you did to him. He's just not so vocal about it." 

"Wait what? He hates me? But why what did I do to him??" 

"You cheated on him" Subin replied plainly. "Yikes, it's time for me to leave for my next class. You have class too right now. I'll tell you more later. And oh! Jiwon is gonna be in the next class. So..just stay away okay?"

None of what she said later went into your head. Your jaws dropped in shock. You? Cheat? How could you? 

"Y/n!" you see Josh waving at you and running towards you. "I missed you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" you reply as he hugs you. 

"I heard about your amnesia. Don't worry we're gonna work this out okay? I'm not gonna leave you" he said flashing the warmest smile. 

You smile back at him and nod not knowing what else to say. The situation was really weird to you because he was extra affectionate to you. 

As if the day couldn't get any weirder. The next class you did not only share with Jiwon but also Josh. It was funny to you how all of these encounters were so controversial and on top of that, you remembered nothing. 

Josh continued talking to you about random things that mattered the least to you. How you two met, the places you guys went to, the funny incidents, etc. The guy was sweet and warm. Unlike everyone else, he seemed to appreciate you and not freak out when you're being nice. But yet, you couldn't help but feel annoyed because it felt like he was too clingy. While you sat there with a thousand different thoughts being chaotic in your mind, you only heard the professor's last words.

"Start!" and all the students started moving around the room changing their seats.

"Oh God why him?" Josh groaned as Jiwon scooted over towards your table. 

"What? I'm lost" You say looking at both of them. You had a habit of frequently getting distracted.

"Group assignment, with this guy," Josh said pointing at Jiwon who was smirking at both of you. Your natural instinct when someone smirks or smiles at you is that you smile back and you did, at Jiwon. Josh furrowed his brows at you in confusion. 

"Just because she lost her memory doesn't mean-" 

"Relax I didn't say anything," Jiwon said interrupting Josh. Josh seemed very restless while Jiwon was as calm as ever. You didn't know what reaction everyone was expecting from you. 

It was a physics class. And you had assigned partners for this small assignment that you have to do. You have to record and analyze the data collected from your observation of the pendulum and explain the relationship between the frequency and mass, amplitude, and length. You were not the brightest student but you could learn anything very fast and with just a little effort, you could make it work. This assignment is something that you remember very clearly from your memory. So you collect the materials and start working on it. 

"Jiwon, you measure the length of the string and the amplitude and Josh I need you to have the stopwatch. We're gonna have to be very precise and on time with this. A split second can make the results differ." you say handing them all the materials.

"You say it like you know what you're doing," Jiwon says measuring the string. 

"Do you?" you ask not understanding what he meant.

"Hey, man leave her alone. We're trying to get a grade here" Josh interrupted and Jiwon just shrugged. You felt like he got triggered by Jiwon for the littlest things.

You give them instructions and record all the data on your notebook. You graphed and calculated all the results and wrote down your explanation of the relationship between frequency and mass, amplitude, and length, while the two guys just sat there looking jobless. 

"So, we did three trials. And according to all three, the slope of the line for frequency vs amplitude and frequency vs mass is constant while there is a negative correlation between frequency and length. That means it won't matter if amplitude or mass is changed in any way because frequency would still remain the same. However, if we change the length, the frequency would change as well. If the length decreased the frequency will increase and if it's increased, the frequency will decrease." You read from your notebook.

You look up to both of the guys staring at your in complete shock. Jiwon's jaw was hanging open. You got a little nervous and wondered if you did the calculations wrong or something. "Did I make a mistake?" you ask looking back at your notes.

"Did you really fail this class last semester?" Jiwon asked ignoring the assignment.  _I failed what?_

"You used to be really bad at physics, y/n" Josh added.

"I'm-...I-..was I that bad?" 

"Waaah, does amnesia produce extra brain cells or something?" Jiwon teased while snickering.

"Shut up, Kim" Josh scolded him rubbing your back, "ignore him, y/n" 

You got a little uncomfortable at his touch. You're generally the kind of person who hates skinship. But you didn't wanna seem rude. You gave him a halfhearted smile and diverted your attention back on the assignment.

You guys didn't speak. You personally didn't have any problem with anyone, well excluding your pre-amnesia self. But every time Jiwon spoke, Josh would get triggered. The professor walked by your table and scanned through your response. Even he was quite surprised that you got everything right. "Wow," he said, " _You_ did this?" he asked. 

While you guys continued working on the assignment Jiwon remained quiet but Josh wouldn't shut up. He would be gossipping about all the irrelevant things while touching you here and there. If you weren't the nice person you are, you would've punched him already. But you weren't sure about your relationship him.  _Who tf is he?_

"I really like this haircut on you it suits you," he said rubbing the back of his fingers against your cheeks. You moved away a little but he didn't get the hint. The more time passed the clingier he got. You wished for the class to be over soon but since physics had a lab, you were stuck here for longer.

"Josh you're too close. Can you move a little bit?" You finally say in a polite way, which caught Jiwon's attention. 

"What are you saying, babe? Haha, we're always like this. Alright if you say so" he laughed it off assuming you were just kidding. But you were not. He continued getting closer thinking it was just a joke.

"Josh, really. Please,...you're making me uncomfortable," you say scooting away from him. Jiwon was watching both of you, he seemed quite entertained. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Josh asked in concern. 

"And" you lowered your tone into a whisper so you don't end up catching the attention of the whole class, "stop calling me babe" 

"I always call you babe, you're my girlfriend," he said. 

"Excuse me?" you were dumbfounded, "I'm your....what?" 

Jiwon had his hand over his mouth, his elbows resting on the table. He was holding back the laughter upon realizing what was going on. He caught on to the situation faster than either of you. 

"We're dating, y/n" 

Your eyes widen as you heard the word dating. "I don't even know you?" you blurted out. 

"Holy shit" a girl next to you spoke in amusement. Slowly heads started turning towards your direction. Another drama. 

"You don't.....remember?" he asked in a low tone. 

You just shook your head.

"You're saying you don't remember even me. Me? At all?" 

"I didn't even know your name till mom told me two days ago"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled slapping the table as he stood up, making your body quiver. "Fuck this amnesia what the fuck is this!?" 

Josh stormed out of the classroom as the professor called after him. The students kept staring you and you just sat there in silence across from Jiwon who has already stopped laughing a few minutes ago. 

"Your whole memory got deleted, girl. Wild," students say as they walk past you when it was time to go. Jiwon didn't say anything and left too. Of course, that guy hated you. 

As you got out of the class, you found Josh waiting for you outside. You didn't like his attitude back there, but you were too nice to not forgive when he apologized. 

"It's okay if you don't remember me. We can make this work" he said. You nodded in response but you weren't sure if it would really work. How would it work if you didn't even like the guy? 

Subin dropped you off at home as you told her the whole story. 

"Drama follows you everywhere, y/n, that's the only thing that hasn't changed about you," she says as you get out of the car and thank her. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a calm and refreshing afternoon. You grabbed your bike from the garage and headed out to the nearby park. It helped clear your mind a bit. It was sunny but the wind was chilly. The green around you felt very soothing. Kids were playing here and there, their laughter felt like heaven to you. You walked alongside a small lake, the surroundings covered in trees. The water was so clear and cool, you suddenly felt like swimming. You're the type of person who just does whatever whenever you want. You do it first and then you think. You dipped your feet in the water and sighed in pleasure. It felt so good. Forgetting that you were wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, you dip into the lake. You dived in joy, playing with the water.  _Mom's gonna be mad I got all my clothes wet but whatever._

You floated on the water surface in peace. The sunlight on your face, so warm. You don't remember the last time you in peace like this. It feels like a whole different world.  _I wish I were a mermaid instead._ No wonder you loved mermaid stories a lot. The water under you carried you around with its free will and you weren't complaining. Well till two arms suddenly grabbed you in bridal style. Your heart jumped in fear and you started panicking. You thought you were about to get abducted. You screamed and flailed your arms and legs around splashing water here and there. 

"It's okay! It's okay! I gotchu! You're safe!" A deep hoarse voice said dragging you out of the water as you continued flailing. It wasn't until you reached the land that you realized it was Jiwon who just brought you out of the lake....but for what? "

You wiped the water off your face and eyes with your hand to get a clear view of what was happening. You pant in exhaustion, trying to catch your breath as you asked him, "what are you doing?!" 

He stood there resting his arms on his knees, also trying to catch a breath. "What do you mean? I just saved you!" he said running his hand through his wet hair. 

"Save me....from what?!" you ask in a loud tone. You guys were yelling at each other at this point. 

"From drowning??" 

"Drowning...what..I WAS SWIMMING!" 

"Swimming? You can't swim!" 

"Of course I can swim what's wrong with you?! I was floating around!" 

"Oh my God, you were floating like the dead. I got scared!"

"No, YOU scared me! Who does that?!" you both yell at each other's face till you realize Jiwon was shirtless, "Oh my God Oh my God wear a shirt what the fuck!" you scream covering your eyes. 

"Since when are you so modest," Jiwon asked making a face as he walked past you and towards the small cottage behind you. 

You stand up on your feet, brushing the wet strands of hair off your face. "What is this place?" you ask. 

"My cottage?" he said stopping in front of the house.

"You have a cottage?" you were impressed. 

"Yeah built it myself. Now, do you wanna get in or not? You're soaking wet" he said pointing at your clothes. You hesitated and didn't move for a couple of seconds.  _Stay away from Jiwon._ You remember Subin tell you. "I'm not gonna rape you. You can come in" Jiwon rolled his eyes walking inside and leaving the door open for you. 

You also remember Subin say Jiwon was well behaved.  _So he wouldn't do anything weird, right?_ You ask yourself. You walk into the cottage anyways, hoping nothing bad happens. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy. 

It was a very small cottage. Not one made for living. More like a chill-out spot. 

Jiwon grabbed a shirt and put it on with no shame, right in front of you. You still looked away while he did so. It was weird because you couldn't help but notice his defined muscles and abs. He had a fit body. He then tossed you a towel as well. 

"I chill out here with my friends. I live nearby" he said grabbing a can of soda out of the mini fridge while you dried your hair with the towel, "Want one?" he asked gesturing at the sodas and you nod in response. 

"It's a nice place," you say exploring the interior. 

"I know right? Had to fight my dad to build it" he said handing you a can. He then notices you shivering, perhaps because of the drenched clothes. "You know I have spare clothes. You can catch a cold if you don't change" 

"huh I'm not changing out here," you say covering yourself with the towel. 

Jiwon facepalms and says, "There's a walk-in closet inside, ma'am. Nobody would see you. Just grab whatever you can fit"

"Oh..right" you walked into the closet in embarrassment. There were a bunch of clothes inside. Just shirts, t-shirts   , tank tops, shorts, etc. You grabbed the biggest you could find that fit on you like a dress and changed into it. 

"I don't understand why you're so nice to me," you said walking out of the closet in that big shirt, "You hate me right?" Even though Subin said Jiwon was generally nice, you just couldn't comprehend how someone can be this nice. 

"That's my favorite shirt," he said ignoring your question.

"Oh sorry, but it's big..you know?" 

"Don't bother. Subin told you that by the way?" he asked, just when you thought he wouldn't answer.

"Yeah she did actually" 

"Well yeah, she's right," 

So straightforward. 

"Then..why are you not mean to me?" you ask again.

"I don't treat people like you do," he said continuing to drink his soda. 

"ouch" 

"It's the truth, y/n. Besides, you don't really even remember what you did to me. There's no point being mad at someone who doesn't even remember shit" 

"I cheated on you," you say blatantly. 

He looked into your eyes for a few seconds and asked, "Did Subin tell you that too?" 

"Yes," you reply sitting on the couch while he sat across from you on a chair.

"Right. It doesn't matter anymore though. It's been years. We've moved past it"

"Hmm, I still deem it's right to sort things out" you continue," I don't know what exactly went down. But I'm sorry for hurting you. For hurting anyone" 

He didn't say anything. You guys sat in silence staring at your own cans of sodas. 

"It's really weird hearing you say that" Jiwon broke the silence. 

"Everything's been weird, ever since I woke up" you chuckled. 

"But..you're different. It's almost unreal because you're like a completely different person from what you were like before" 

"What was I like before?" you ask nervously. You knew the response wasn't gonna be sweet. Everything you've heard about yourself till now has all been really negative. 

"You used to be a bitch," he said following a burst of laughter that also made you laugh. The way he said it made it sound less offensive, but it was also as if he was talking about someone else and not exactly you. "You were arrogant, cocky, unapologetic, too confident, and so full of hate. People used to be scared of you, because of how rude you were. You were popular but for all the wrong things. More like...infamous. When you..cheated on me, you blamed me instead. You generally always blamed others. From what I remember, you had a bad relationship with your parents too. However, you were still caring. You were tough and hard to understand because there was still a soft side of you that no one knew about. You were lonely. And so mysterious. I always thought there was something seriously wrong with you, but you wouldn't let anyone find out."

"Wow," you say holding your face on your palms as you patiently listened to him. "That sounds...depressing" 

"Yeah...I don't know. Maybe your past self would be glad that you forgot everything. You're not really you anymore. You're nice, gentle, polite, stupid, and messy"

"Excuse me how am I stupid!? I did well in physics today" you protested.

"Right you're smart in academics now, which you weren't before. But you were clever overall, however, now..." 

"Shut up!" you grab the pillow beside you and throw it at him which hit his arm as he continued laughing at you. 

"By the way,..how are you coping with your relationship that you had no idea about?" he started laughing again when he said  _you had no idea about._

"This is really amusing to you, isn't it? Try waking up one day as someone's boyfriend and not even knowing anything about it" you sighed. "I don't know how it will work. How do you date someone you don't even know? And he said he will make it work"

"It's very entertaining to me. No offense, I don't like your boyfriend and the look on his face when you said  _I don't even know you,_ was PRICELESS. I wonder how he's gonna make it work. But I hope the best for you" 

"Aww wishing me the best, are we friends now?" You said making cute faces to tease him. 

"Keep dreaming" he teased you back.

"And here I thought I was going to make another friend besides just Subin" you pouted.

"Speaking of Subin...how did you two...I mean I remember the last time you talked to each other you slapped the girl and you never spoke again" 

You gasped, dropping your empty can on the wooden floor. "What the fuck? Did I really? Why would I do such a thing....and to think she's helping me out now.."

"Yeah..what the fuck indeed. But you weren't you back then you know. That's why it's surprising to you. But that time, you were proud of it" 

"Why did I do such a thing?" you ask.

"You thought Subin and I were having an affair" 

"Wait, I thought you two were having an affair but I cheated on you...man, I was fucked up" 

Jiwon was cackling when you said that. You found his laugh visually very pleasing. The way he crunched his nose, the way his eyes disappear and his crooked teeth make his smile very charming. "You think like a normal person now, congratulations"

You rolled your eyes, realizing it doesn't change anything about what you did to everyone. "I mean people still hate me so it doesn't really change anything," you say looking down.

"Give it some time. Give people the time to get to know the new you, they might not hate you anymore" his gentle tone sounded very convincing to you. 

"Do you..still hate me?" 

"I thought we were friends" he flashed a bunny smile that naturally made you smile too. Now you really have another friend besides Subin. 

"But your girlfriend will kill me" you frown when you remembered her and her ugly attitude.

"naahh wait actually she will"

"That's not helping! Wait..does she come here? Oh my god, what if she sees me talking to you?" 

"Since when are you afraid of her" he chuckled shaking his head.

"Never, but I hate drama" 

"You were a huge drama queen though. You always fought Maya" 

"I'm no more interested" you wave your hand, "But she hates me though. She'll be mad if she knows you're talking to me"

"Yeah, she will. But it's okay. I'll handle her. Overall, she's a good person." he said looking at her picture that was hung on the wall. You smile seeing them look so happy together on the photo. 

"I'm glad you found someone sincere," you tell him with a genuine smile on your face. He nodded and smiled back. "I should get back. It's getting late" 

"oh yeah. It's got dark. You want me to walk you to your house?" he asks walking you outside.

"No, it's fine. I'll be safe" you ensure him as you got onto your bike.

"And uh y/n"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we had this conversation. An apology was all I ever wanted" he said standing on the porch with his hands resting in his pockets. He had a satisfied expression on his face. You were glad you could help take a burden off his chest. 

"I'm glad there's one less person who hates me" you smile riding your bike away from the cottage as he waves you goodbye. 

Something about this afternoon's meeting made you feel so much at peace. To have been able to sort things out. To have been able to make a friend. It felt great in the midst of these confusions. There was one more thing you had to do tonight before going to sleep.

 

  _Hey Subin. I hope I'm not bothering you at this hour. I just wanted to make a qu_ _ick apology. I'm sorry for everything. I know those days can be difficult to forget and they probably hurt like hell. But I hope I can make it up to you and become good friends with you again, If not, I still understand. Please take care. I'm really grateful to you for everything - Y/n_

_I don't know if things can go back to normal. But I'm happy that you took the first step. We can try to start over and see where it all goes. Thank you, Y/n :) - Subin_

 

The response was much more positive than you had anticipated. You smile to yourself thinking about Subin and Jiwon. You hoped to make them smile from now on. 

 


End file.
